Dr. Blowhole
Dr.Blowhole Dr.Blowhole is a enchanced intellgent dolphin who is a former villain and Skipper's former archenemy Dr.Blowhole is a dolphin who stands on his fins and has a cyperbic right eye with a former grudge against Skipper, the Penguins and King Julian. He is also a employee for Luciaus Heinous VII Personality Dr.Blowhole has been described as pure evil and mad in the past by Skipper and he was. He is extremely intellgent and Luciaus's top man due to this. He is also very interested in science and like inventing for a plan for revenge against humans who he saw as cruel. Eventually he changed his mind about it with 3 of his allies and his boss and joined up with Dib and the heroes. Then he calmed and while he was still manical, He was more intrested in using his science to help his freinds, terrorize villains, and for his more personal reasons Story Before Slade Strikes Back Dr.Blowhole sometime joined up with Luciuas and his gang and worked for the Court of Dameons, But he left with his men to attempt a takeover with the Disney Pen but they failed. Slade Strikes Back Afterwards the team fell into slumber when Slade called them up for a job, and they took it. After a few sucessive moves, He, Stewie, Oscar, Dr.Doofenschimtz joined Luciaus in his plan to find X.While they orginally were there to screw Joker, They came around to the hero side by contirbuiing to his defeat The V Team Island Adventure Dr.Blowhole then made a suprise return to help Bender and Eddy in The V Team Island ADventure. Luciaus and the others joined him and they helped prepare Scrouge and Fiona's wedding. The Great Time Travel Adventure Then they returned again for the next adventure and it was revealed that he fathered a daughter named Nadime and he loves her very dearly Allies: Luciaus, Dr.Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Oscar, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbet, Peep, Boomer, Nina, Emperor X, Skipper, King Julian, Starfire Jorgen, Marcine, Ice King,Jake, Heloise, Scorpion, Hans, Noob Enemies: The Joker, Uka Uka, Marcline's Dad, ALt Doof, Darkwarrior Duck Trivia Has pleasant skin to touch Can't prounce the word penguins Has a lobster army that works for him and serves Lucius at Misery Inc Likes to show his new state of the art techonolgy off mostly to Doofenschimtz and Heloise as he compteties with them for who is Lucius's best scientfic mind dr.blowhole `.png Dr.Blowhole.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0042.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0015.jpg YouTube - Megabyte reboot_2__0001.jpg YouTube - luciaus's halloween party- the king of everything_0003.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0026.jpg YouTube - luciaus's gang of villains_my other chapter in tails joins the dark side__0021.jpg Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Second in Command Category:Characters hailing from The Penguins of Madgascar Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Father of Hero Category:Handicapped Characters Category:True Neutral